


Fated Soon To Pop

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, maybe if I start posting here I'll make that final push to finish my prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie's pre-game Rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Soon To Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the residue of Monday

Being a world class Quidditch player certainly had it’s perks.   
  
Being a world class Quidditch player’s significant other, did not.   
  
Percy Weasley stared gloomily into his tea, watching as the remaining beads of sugar settled at the bottom of the steaming cup.   
  
(The Daily Tea of Percy Weasley: black, one sugar.)  
  
Beside him sat a wireless that, had it not been for the meeting currently taking place in his office, would have been switched on and tuned into the game one Kate “The Bait” Bell was currently playing off in Tunisia.   
  
(The Evolution of Katie to Kate-her manager’s way of turning her from a flirty _girl_ on a broom to a sultry _woman_ with a Quaffle. Something about ticket sales.)  
  
Actually, had it not been for the meeting, the radio still wouldn’t be on. No, Percy would actually be _in_ Tunisia, sitting with the rest of the WAGs. They were a fun group-a lot more intelligent than the tabloids would have lead anyone to believe, and a lot more media savvy than Percy could ever be. They were also very welcoming, which he supposed was more to do with that Katie, the lone female player, was officially off-limits and could no longer be considered a ‘threat’.   
  
(What To Wear To Quidditch: sun glasses, team colours, your player’s number. Supportive, but casual enough to separate you from the fans.)  
  
At least, being in Tunisia had been the plan until the supposedly cancelled Thursday meeting had in actual fact been _postponed_ to Friday instead.   
  
Friday. The day of the game. Which meant Percy hadn’t seen his girlfriend since Monday morning, seeing her stretch up from their warm bed, pulling her training gear on and hoisting her bags together while he started their morning tea. It was a ritual, these Mondays before Quidditch Fridays-no sex until Game Day.   
  
It was better when Katie had an away game. That way Percy wouldn’t have to see her every day, stretching around the flat, coming home sweaty and red and panting slightly, her training gear clinging in interesting ways...  
  
He shook himself slightly, refocusing his attention back to the meeting at hand.   
  
Hand. Hands. Katie’s Quidditch-rough hands...four days of focussing on paper pushing, brewing the perfect cup of tea, slowly counting down from ten while trying to think of his mum telling him off for something Fred and George had done. McGonagall kissing Hagrid, anything. Anything to keep his mind off his girlfriend’s toned, lean body, the way her nipples immediately stood to attention as he lowered his head, her legs contorting their way around his body, the feel of her soft belly against his, her growl against the shell of his ear...  
  
Merlin’s beard, his office got awfully warm just then. Despite his pink tinged face, his co-worker managed not to notice. Fuck.   
  
(Katie’s Four Day Rule: no sex in the four days before the game. No “self-management”, as Percy had awkwardly called it, either. No anything until the morning of. She said it helped her concentrate.)  
  
Percy had never really noticed how it helped her concentrate when it did the exact opposite for him, but just took the experience as something to go along with. He might end up having a crabby week, but the control it took was delicious. The quick shag before the game was always nice, but the session after having watched Katie play for hours on end was when they could take their time, drawing it out, no matter how sore or tired they both were.   
  
Yeah, it was worth it.   
  
They had only missed out on this rule twice before, however-and the results...weren’t disastrous, but they most certainly ended up with Katie gaining multiple penalties. One time her aggression had reached such heights that she had almost been banned from future games. It took a cracked rib by way of a carefully aimed bludger to finally take her out of that game.   
  
So really, Percy was kind of glad he wasn’t able to listen to the game on the wireless. No doubt the commentators would be speculating about Katie and her ruthless playing, making light comments about her ‘support team’ not being there, dancing around making sexual innuendos lest they get into trouble from their bosses.   
  
He looked to the clock-how long could this meeting go on for? His trousers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the thought of how rough Katie would be with him when she got back.   
  
(Percy’s Well-Kept Secret: while he was the top of his class at Hogwarts and his Ministry job, Katie Bell was his.)


End file.
